


Weather The Night

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala has nightmares when it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campylobacter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/gifts).



> Written for Campylobacter for the 2012 dv_exchange.

Vala has nightmares when it rains. Not frequently enough for anyone to notice much. Whimpers and whines tend to be carried off by the pounding of a downpour upon a tent offworld. Sweat streaked hair and wild eyes are only visible when the other's eyes are open to see them. Darkness is her friend. The shadows hid her when the Goa'uld came to her home, searching for new hosts. Her grey-green eyes finding his much darker ones – Ba'al.

The cold in his piercing gaze chilled her to the bone, along with the thrashing rain and wind. She'd run, oh how she'd run. Numb limbs and an icy fire in her lungs each time she'd dare breathe in. Fear sliced through her flesh like the knives she knew Ba'al was so fond of using. The night was long and the hunt fierce. Her cry eventually joined the others of her village and she fell into the darkness.

No warmth came from the fires lining the walls of the Goa'uld ship where she learned of her fate. She was a gift, a tempered vessel for an ancient soul. A queen who could never wear her smile quite right and sent chills down her spine each time she used Vala's body to inflict cruelty and pain.

It had rained on Selenis – Qetesh's biggest conquest.

Vala had dreamt of it often in various hideouts and hell holes on other worlds. Qetesh's war within as she had ridden Ba'al to distraction. Their joining bodies slick with the storm's bounty, while the world went to all hell below them. Qetesh's shout of triumph was drowned out by Vala's own cry of antipathy and horror.

A reprieve from the spectres of the witching hour was found under the mountain. The low hum of human activity and tepid breeze of recycled air had given Vala a peace like she'd never known. A sanctuary of concrete and earth.

And now, living above once more, the nightmares return. Ba'al's eyes flash shards of ice that embed in her chest and Qetesh holds her hands as they steal life from bruised and broken flesh... But her hold breaks and Ba'al fades away to be replaced by another man with the same eyes – a friend.

The rain throws itself against glass windows and dances on their roof, but the cold and the fear are gone. Replaced with warm arms that instinctively hold her tight and a strong heartbeat at her back that tells her that here is life. Here, she is protected and loved. Daniel holds her closer, a soft, drowsy peck on her bare shoulder. Someday she will tell him about her nightmares. Someday when she won't feel the guilt of laying that on him knowing his mind will go to Sha're.

For now she will let herself sink further into his embrace and tomorrow they will make some new dreams to replace the nightmares. The forecast is for clear skies and a bright sunny day.


End file.
